PE Class
by The-Slayer-And-Key-Of-Dagon
Summary: Aria was always that one kid in P.E. class who no one wanted on their team. It was simple. She absolutely sucked at sports. Today, however, she isn't putting up with the heated glares of her fellow peers. Set in season 1. Slightly AU. Some Ezria


**Summary: Aria was never good at sports. She was always the last one picked. However, today proves to be interesting. Set in season 1. Slightly AU.  
**

Aria stood outside in the front of the dug out to the baseball field. She looked around to see what her friends were doing. Hanna was leaning against the fence checking out her nails. Spencer and Emily, being the only athletic ones in the group, were talking about strategies to win.

Aria fumbled with her hands awkwardly. She knew that she should be use to P.E. class by now considering she's a junior. Unfortunately, Aria wasn't exactly the type of person cut out for sports. Ever since she was a kid, she always ended up being the person who got picked last for teams. That hasn't seemed to change since she got older.

She looked around nervously as she saw Coach Johnson come up to the girls and guys.

"We are going to be playing baseball today." he told them. "We are going to split into two teams. Kyle and Sarah, you guys are going to be the team captains."

Aria watched anxiously as the captains picked players. After a minute of picking, the only people left was her and some geeky dude with glasses. Aria felt self conscious as Kyle looked between her and the dude. As usual, Aria ended up being the last one picked.

Luckily, she ended up on the team with her friends.

"Why do I always get picked last?" Aria complained as she took her seat in the dug out and waited for Coach to bring them some gloves and bats.

Spencer gave her a sympathetic look. "You may not be the most athletic person in the world but that's doesn't mean you aren't good at other things."

Emily, who was sitting on the other side of Aria, glanced over at her. "She's right. You're good at other things like writing and literature."

Hanna smirked at her. "Yeah, and you've got a hot boyfriend who is into that stuff."

Aria smiled and the thought of Ezra. Her next class was English, which meant that she would be able to see him. All she had to do was make it through P.E. class and everything would be okay. Coach Johnson came into the dug out and handed them some gloves.

"You guys are going out onto the field first." He told them. Aria went to grab her glove. She put on the catchers helmet and chest guard. The coach had made her the catcher a few weeks back due to the fact she couldn't catch the ball when it was hit to her. Aria thought it was stupid that he made her the catcher considering the fact that the ball is thrown to them more than the other players. She has swore to her friends that he is out to get her but they just laugh at her and say she is over reacting.

She looked around for her friends. She saw that Emily was on second and Spencer was on third. She looked around for Hanna and smiled when she saw her standing in the outfield by third base looking at her fingernails.

She crouched down and tried to get into a stance. The first batter, a guy name Bobby, came up to the plate. Aria scooted back to avoid get hit by the bat when he swung. She tried to keep her eye on the ball as she waited for it to get pitched. She prayed that the batter would hit the ball on his first swing so that she didn't have to try to catch it.

She sighed if relief as she soon as she heard the sound of the ball being hit by the bat. She watched as the ball flew over to third base. Spencer jumped up into the air and caught the ball.

_'One strike, two to go' _she thought as she saw the next person come up. This time it was a small girl who could never hit the ball. Aria mentally prepared herself for what was to come.

The pitcher wound back and threw the ball. Aria's first reaction was to cover her face. The ball hit her on the lower part of her chest guard. She was startled so much that she fell backwards. She pushed herself up and saw that the other team was laughing at her.

"Hey, Aria! Nice catch!" She heard Noel yell at her.

She cursed him under her breath and dusted herself off. The second pitch ended the same way with Aria on the ground. Surprisingly, she caught it on the the third pitch.

_'That will show them'_ Aria smiled to herself in victory. _'One more strike left'_

The next batter ended up hitting the ball the first hit. It flew over to Hanna. She shrieked and moved away from the ball. People on their team looked over at her angrily.

She glared right back at them. "Got something to say?"

Everybody looked away and turned back around. Aria wished she could do stick up for herself but instead she ended up being reserved. She groaned when she saw Noel walking up towards the plate with a smirk on his face.

He pulled the bat over his shoulders and smiled at Aria. He turned his attention back towards the pitcher. He swung the bat as soon as the ball was close enough. Instead of following through with the swing, he lowered it about a foot so that the ball would hit her instead of the bat.

Aria dived towards the ground quickly. She looked up when she realized that the ball flew over her.

"It's a baseball. Not a dodge ball." Noel laughed at her.

She fake laughed at his comment. She stood up and walked over to where the ball. She leaned down and picked it up. She quickly threw it back to the pitcher. She crouched down again and watched Noel to see if he was going to pull the same stunt. He smirked at her again and for a second she thought he might not hit the ball on purpose again.

However, he did hit the ball. It soared over to the left field where one of the players dove and caught it.

_'Three strikes!' _She thought as she walked over to the dug out and threw herself on the bench. She listen to Spencer brag about catching the ball as took off her catcher equipment. She slumped back on the bench and sighed.

Spencer looked over at her. "Aria, good job at catching that ball."

Aria gave her a small smile. She knew her friend was just trying to make her feel better. "You don't have to make me feel better. I know I suck."

"At least you don't scream and move away from the ball." Emily pointed to Hanna.

"Hey! I don't like things flying towards me." She defended herself.

Aria rolled her eyes at the two. "At least _she_ doesn't dive out of the way to avoid the ball."

Hanna laughed at her. "I would if it didn't involve messing up my hair."

Aria was about to reply until she saw Coach Johnson walk into the dug out with a bat and point at her. "Montgomery, you're up first."

Her eyes widened. "M-Me?"

He nodded his head at her like she was stupid. "Well, unless you want to fail and take the class again."

She shook her head quickly. "No, that's okay."

He held out the bat towards her. She reached over and grabbed it. She slowly walked out of the dug out towards the plate.

"Hey, guys!" Kyle, the pitcher, called to the people in the outfield. "Move up! It's Montgomery is batting!"

Aria glanced over at her friends for help. They gave her a reassuring look. When she reached the plate, she nervously positioned herself beside the plate. She tried to straighten the bat across her shoulder the best she could.

"I'll make sure to throw this really slow for you." Kyle, the pitcher, told her. She tried not to let the guys comments get to her but Noel, who was the catcher, said something that made her angry as hell.

"Don't worry, Aria. Some of us are better at academic class such as _English_."

Aria gritted her teeth and tried not to swing the bat right at his face. Instead, she put all her focus on to the ball. As soon as Kyle pitched it to her, she used all the strength she had in her to hit it.

Aria watched in awe as the ball soared into the outfield. She snapped out of it and began to run to first base. As she rounded the corner of first base, she noticed that nobody had gotten the ball yet.

Halfway to third base, she saw the ball being thrown to Kyle. She picked up her speed and rounded third before Kyle could throw it over there. She saw her friends cheering her on and smiled a little bit.

She saw the ball flying to Noel, who was standing at home plate. If she ran just a little bit faster, she would be able to make it before Noel could tagged her out. She forced herself to speed up.

Right before Aria could touch home plate, she felt Noel's glove slam into her stomach. She fell on the ground gasping for breath.

When she looked up, she saw Noel standing over her with a grin on his face. He looked down on her with amusement. "Having fun down there, Montgomery?"

Aria groaned in pain and held onto her stomach. She was positive that there was going to be a bruise there. She was still struggling to get her breathing on track as her friends ran over to her.

Spencer grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Are you okay?"

Aria moaned and rubbed her stomach. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What the hell was that for you jerk!" Hanna angrily shouted at him.

Noel simply laughed at her. "It's not my fault she can't handle playing with the big boys."

'_That does it!' _Aria thought as she pushed her friends away from her and walked over to him. She was done with being pushed around by the athletic jocks at the school.

"Big boys? Believe me when I say that I've seen _bigger_ boys than you!" She glanced down at his pants to let him know what she was talking about.

Noel's cheeks turned red as everybody laughed at the smaller girl's comment. He leaned down and whispered into her ear so that only her and the other three girls could hear him.

"Who would that be, huh? That _pedophile_ teacher who you call your boyfriend?" He sneered at her. Before he could say anything else, Aria kicked him in his sensitive spot and watched in satisfaction as he fell onto the ground grabbing his crouch. Everybody, including her friends, stared in shock at her. She wasn't the type of person to hit someone.

"Montgomery! Principal's office right now!" She looked over to her right and saw Coach Johnson walking up to her.

"He's the one who started it!" Aria tried to defend herself.

"All I saw was you attacking him!" _'Of course he would take his side'_ Aria thought bitterly.

"The athletes can push people around all the time in this class ," Aria stated, "but when I do something like that everything is different."

"One more word and you're going to be suspended! Now go to the principal!" He shouted and pointed towards the main office.

Without another word, Aria stomped out of baseball field and towards the main office.

* * *

Ezra walked into his classroom. He smiled to himself when he realized that this class was the one Aria was in. He was disappointed when he saw that she wasn't there.

After about thirty minutes, he heard the door open. He looked over and saw Aria walking towards his desk. She had a piece of paper in her hand. She land it on his desk and silently walked to her seat.

He assigned the students a paper to due. He sat down in his chair and grabbed the piece of paper.

_Mr. Fitz,_

_Please excuse Miss Montgomery, she was in the office for disciplinary reasons. _

He looked across the room at Aria with a confused expression. Normally, she was a well behaved student who never got in trouble. When class was over, he called her back.

Once he saw the last student leave, he began to talk. "Why were you in the office? The note said you got in trouble?"

Aria looked away from him. "It's nothing. I just got in a little dispute with someone."

Ezra raised his eyebrow at her. "_Dispute_?"

Aria sighed and told him the previous events, leaving out the part about Noel making snide comments about their relationship. When she told Ezra about kneeing him, he was dying in laughter.

"You implied that he had a sma- small-" He was leaning over on the desk to keep from falling down. " And you kneed him in the groan!"

She couldn't believe that he thought the situation was funny. "He deserved it for what he saying!"

He stopped laughing for moment. "What was he saying?"

Aria nervously glanced at the floor. "Nothing."

"Aria?" She remained silent. He tried again but was cut off by her.

"He made some comments about you being a pedophile, okay!"

He stared quietly for so long that she was becoming nervous. "Ezra?"

Ezra looked up at her with a shameful. "I'm sorry, Aria."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" She asked, confused.

He sighed and turned away from me. "I-It's my fault that he said that, maybe if I wasn't..."

Aria stared at him intently. "If you wasn't _what_, Ezra?"

"If I wasn't dating you, he wouldn't have anything to hold over your head!" He semi-shouted aloud.

She stared at him in shock. "A-Are you saying that you regret what we have together?"

"No! I never said that!" Ezra stopped pacing and looked at her. "I'm just saying that maybe it's my fault that he is staying stuff like that."

Aria looked away with tears in her eyes. Ezra walked up to her and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Don't cry, Aria." More tears fell down her face as he continued trying to calm her down. "It's okay."

Aria wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly. "No, it's not!"

"Come on, Aria." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm not going to let you beat yourself up over some immature comment."

Aria lifted her head up after a few seconds and looked up at him. "I guess you're right."

She untangled herself from his imbrace. She glanced over to the right and notice the clock on the wall. "I've got to get going. Don't want to be late for class."

"Are you coming over later on?" He asked.

She shook her head sadly. "Sorry, I have to make a trip to detention this afternoon."

Ezra smiled down her. "Detention?"

"That's what happens when you knee someone in the groan, Ezra." She replied, wondering why he was smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"Turns out that the regular detention teacher is out sick with the flu." He grinned. "Guess who gets to stand in for them?"

She looked up at him with a devious smile. Maybe today wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

**I know it probably sucked but whatever. I need something to deal with my broken shipper heart since Ezria is now way more creepy than ever before. Anyway, there you have it.**


End file.
